Lamune (visual novel)
Neko Neko Soft (PC) Interchannel (PS2) | genre = Visual novel | ratings = 18+ (PC) CERO: 12+ (PS2) | platforms = PC, PlayStation 2 | released = July 30, 2004 (PC) | release_other = August 25, 2005 (PS2) }} Chiba TV, Kansai TV, Teletama, Tokai TV, tvk | first = October 11, 2005 | last = December 27, 2005 | episodes = 12 }} is a Japanese adult visual novel developed by Neko Neko Soft originally released on July 30, 2004 for the PC. It was followed by an all-ages version for the PlayStation 2, and was released on August 25, 2005. A twelve-episode anime series based on the visual novel, entitled , was produced by Trinet Entertainment and Picture Magic and aired between October 11, 2005 and December 27, 2005. Plot Kenji Tomosaka moves to a coastal town as a child. The sea spread in front of him shines like ramune, reflecting the sunlight of the summer. He meets Nanami Konoe, who lives next door. As time passes, their shared memories have accumulated. They think of their normal lives and relationship as precious things. The sun begins to shine strongly, cicadas begin to buzz, and the sky clears up. For Kenji and Nanami, it is not just another ordinary summer. Characters ; : (anime) :Kenji is the male leading character of the story. He is a 2nd year high school student. He is always hanging around with his childhood friend Nanami, spending their time going to school together and working at her family's vegetable field on the outskirts of town. He owns a vintage motorcycle model Triumph, passed down to him by his father. He has wanted that motorcycle ever since he was a child, and his father finally decided to give it to him, although it is always breaking down. Kenji really likes Nanami however is too shy to tell her his feelings. Therefore to hide his feelings he acts rude and obnoxious. ; : (PC)/Yūko Gotō(anime/PS2) :Nanami is the female leading character of the story. She has a long light purple hair. She is Kenji’s childhood friend, next door neighbor and classmate at school. She owns and tends her vegetable field on the outskirts of town. Since they are very close neighbors, they take turns waking each other up every morning. :Profile: :*Birthdate: May 20 :*Favorite food: home-grown vegetable :*Favorite drink: 100% fruit juice ; : (PC)/Akane Tomonaga(anime/PS2) :Hikari is Kenji and Suzuka's older cousin. She is short and has a long, golden-brown hair done in twin tails. She is somewhat quick-tempered and is a tomboy. Hikari may be annoying but she really cares for her cousins and Nanami, and is willing to help them when they're in trouble. She is often pestered by Hatano, Kenji's friend and classmate, who is crazy about her every time she visits her cousins during summer. She secretly likes Hatano but is too stubborn to admit it. She loves to eat spicy food. :Profile: :*Birthdate: March 20 :*Favorite food: Tom yam kung :*Favorite drink: Milk or almost all of carbonated soft drinks ; : (PC)/Mikako Satō(anime/PS2) :She is Kenji's younger blue-haired sister. Suzuka is a gentle, active and innocent character. :Profile: :*Birthdate: August 22 :*Favorite food: Spaghetti with tomato sauce :*Favorite drink: Lemon tea ; : (PC)/Natsumi Yanase(anime/PS2) :Tae is the Student Council President and Kenji’s senpai in school. She has a short dark purple hair and often seen wearing her jersey uniform. She is a very mature, good-tempered and responsible person. She has three younger siblings (two brothers and one sister) to take care of. :Profile: :*Birthdate: February 2 :*Favorite food: Mitarashidango (a kind of dango) :*Favorite drink: Hojicha ; : (PC)/Hiroko Taguchi(anime/PS2) :Hiromi is a black-haired classmate of Suzuka in school. She is a soft-spoken and timid girl who is infatuated with Suzuka's older brother, Kenji, since childhood. :Profile: :*Favorite food: Anmitsu, Mitsumame :*Favorite drink: Ramune ; : (anime/PS2) :Misora is a biker girl who happens to visit the town while touring in the countryside. She has pink hair with an ahoge and two short twin tails. She rides her favorite motorcycle model, a Honda CB400 SUPER BOL D'OR. :Profile: :*Favorite food: French toast :*Favorite drink: Sports drink ; : (anime/PS2) :Kenji’s friend and classmate. Hatano serves as the comic relief guy. He has a crush on Kenji's older cousin, Hikari, and tries to make a move on her but only ends up getting dumped. He would do anything for her to the point of becoming her slave. :Profile: ; : (PC)/Erika Narumi(anime/PS2) :Kagami is the mother of Nanami who runs a kissaten or coffee shop right across the street from their house. She has a kind and gentle personality. Because of her youthful appearance, she is commonly mistaken as Nanami's elder sister. ; : (anime/PS2) :He is Kenji and Suzuka’s father. He is also a judo instructor in school where Suzuka is attending. He is very strict when teaching her and does not accept failure. Episode list Music(game) ;Opening Theme * *:Performed by: Hiromi Satou *:Lyrics by: Tomo Kataoka *:Composition and arrangement by: Hitoshi Fujima (Elements Garden) ;Ending Theme * *:Performed by: Duca *:Lyrics by: Tomo Kataoka *:Composition by: Hijiri Anze *:Arrangement by: Katsumichi Harada ;Insert Theme(PC) * *:Performed by: KAKO *:Lyrics by: Yanachī *:Composition by: Jan Amano *:Arrangement by: Takehiro Kawabe ;Insert Theme(PS2) * *:Performed by: KAKO *:Lyrics by: Nachi Kio *:Composition and arrangement by: Hitoshi Fujima (Elements Garden) Music(anime) ;Opening Theme * : Episodes 01 - 12 *:Performed by: Mayu *:Lyrics by: Tomu *:Composition by: Raito *:Arrangement by: Yougo Kanno ;Ending Theme *"Summer vacation": Episodes 01 - 11 *:Performed by: Ayumi Murata *:Lyrics by: Tomu *:Composition and arrangement by: TARAWO * : Episode 12 insert ending theme. *:Performed by: Hiromi Satou *:Lyrics by: Tomo Kataoka *:Composition and arrangement by: Hitoshi Fujima (Elements Garden) ;Insert Theme * : Episode 01 *:Performed by: Tae Isawa (CV: Natsumi Yanase) *:Lyrics and composition by: Yuuko Yamaguchi *:Arrangement by: Kazuo Satou * : Episodes 03 & 05 *:Performed by: Suzuka Tomosaka (CV: Mikako Satou) *:Lyrics by: Tomu *:Composition by: Nozomu Nakamura *:Arrangement by: KANKE *"Kira Kira": Episodes 06 & 10 *:Performed by: Nanami Konoe (CV: Yuko Gotou) *:Lyrics and composition by: Nozomu Nakamura *:Arrangement by: Kazuo Satou * : Episodes 07 & 09 *:Performed by: Misora Ayukawa (CV: Ryouko Shintani) *:Lyrics and composition by: Ritsuko Miyajima *:Arrangement by: Fumikazu Takenaka * : Episode 07 *:Performed by: Hikari Nakazato (CV: Akane Tomonaga) *:Lyrics and composition by: Rie *:Arrangement by: Yasufumi Yamashita * : Episode 09 *:Performed by: Hiromi Sakura (CV: Hiroko Taguchi) *:Lyrics by: Himi Izutsu *:Composition by: YORI *:Arrangement by: Yousuke Sugimoto * : Episode 10 *:Performed by: Tae Isawa (CV: Natsumi Yanase) *:Lyrics and composition by: Yuuko Yamaguchi *:Arrangement by: Kazuo Satou DVD Six DVDs of anime series were released by Interchannel in Japan. *Lamune DVD Vol.1 (Eps. 01 - 02) *Lamune DVD Vol.2 (Eps. 03 - 04) *Lamune DVD Vol.3 (Eps. 05 - 06) *Lamune DVD Vol.4 (Eps. 07 - 08) *Lamune DVD Vol.5 (Eps. 09 - 10) *Lamune DVD Vol.6 (Eps. 11 - 12) CD Albums Opening and ending Single albums *Opening theme song Single: performed by Mayu. *Ending theme song Single: "Summer vacation" (NECM-12104) performed by Ayumi Murata. *Lamune Original Soundtrack Complete Edition composed by Yūko Fukushima. Character image songs and drama albums Six character image songs and drama albums were released by Interchannel in Japan. *Lamune Characters Collection Vol.1 Nanami Konoe (CV: Yuko Gotō) "Kira Kira" (NECM-12113) *Lamune Characters Collection Vol.2 Hikari Nakazato (CV: Akane Tomonaga) *Lamune Characters Collection Vol.3 Suzuka Tomosaka (CV: Mikako Satō) *Lamune Characters Collection Vol.4 Tae Isawa (CV: Natsumi Yanase) *Lamune Characters Collection Vol.5 Misora Ayukawa (CV: Ryōko Shintani) *Lamune Characters Collection Vol.6 Hiromi Sakura (CV: Hiroko Taguchi) Book One game fanbook for the PS2 version was published by JIVE in Japan. *Lamune ~The Glass Jar that Reflects the Sea~ Visual Guide Book - ISBN 978-4-86176-242-0 *:Release date: October 2005 A novel mainly adapted between episode 07-08, was published by Megami Bunko(Gakken). Written by Takamitsu Kouno, and illustrated by Genichiro Kondo. *Lamune - ISBN 4-05-903507-6 *:Release date: February 2006 Manga A manga illustrated by Rino Fujii was published in the Japanese manga magazine Comp Ace on Jan 26, 2006, published by Kadokawa Shoten. Staff *Original Work: Neko Neko Software *Director: Jun Takada *Producer: Yoshihiro Ikeda, Saburo Ōmiya, Takashi Nakanishi *Executive Producer: Masaki Kobayashi, Akira Akamatsu *Series Composition: Takamitsu Kōno *Script: Daisuke Ishibashi, Takamitsu Kōno, Tsutomu Kaneko *Storyboard: Jun Takada, Tetsuya Endo *Episode Director: Jun Takada, Shintaro Itoga *Character Draft: Yūki Osamu, Mochi Ankoro *Character Design: Gen'ichiro Kondo *Composite Director: Atsushi Nakayama *Art Supervision: Tadao Kubota *Color Design: Maki Tanaka *Sound Manager: Kaoru Machida *Sound Producer: Kōichi Izuka *Sound Works: Trinet Entertainment *Music: Yuuko Fukushima *Music Producer: Kazuo Ōnuki *Music Works: Interchannel *Animation Director: Chiyoko Sakamoto, Megumi Noda, Yuka Hasegawa *Animation Producer: Toshirō Sakuma (Picture Magic), Takashi Nomura (Radix Ace Entertainment) *Assistant Producer: Kōsaku Sakamoto (Trinet Entertainment) *Animation Production: Trinet Entertainment, Inc., Picture Magic *Animation Production Assistant: Radix Ace Entertainment Co.,Ltd. External links *Trinet Entertainment ラムネ Official Website *Amuse Soft Entertainment ***Anime Corner*** ラムネ *BANDAI CHANNEL ラムネ *Interchannel Game ラムネ *Anime・Game ラムネ *Lamune|Random Curiosity * Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Eroge Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Visual novels it:Lamune ja:ラムネ (ゲーム) pt:Lamune zh:彈珠汽水 (遊戲)